A Task For A Temptress
by AnarchyGunRage
Summary: Based on episode 39. This is a short story me and SexySkyl66 came up with. Dark Ace's girlfriend tries crazy things to try and get him out of the Suit of Untold Vengance for atleast an hour. rated for content and dirty humor.


**Note from the author:**

**This is a totally random story co-written by SexySkyla66. It's kind of a deleted scene we came up with from episode 39: Energy Crisis about Dark Aces girlfriend, Keira Marie(my OC from my 'The Dead Terra' series) trying everything she can think of to get him out of the suit of untold vengance (SUV. HAHA). From threatening him, to begging him, to bribing him with food, to bribing him with "other things", Keira Marie will stop at nothing to get Dark Ace out of that suit!**

**This story is rated for content such as humor, humor and more dirty humor. Ever since Dark Ace got a girlfriend, he got a dirty mind.  
Enjoy.**

**Please R and R. **

**

* * *

**

**A Task For A Temptress**

After the long climb up Mount Vulture, Keira Marie was exausted, Dark Ace helped her up and looked at the blue medulla crystal. "Must be close." Dark Ace said, looking into the tunnel in the mountain and smiling. Dark Ace and Keira Marie went into the tunnel and found the estonishing suit. "Finally..." Dark Ace said.

"It's.." Keira Marie sighed. "It's unbelievable."

Dark Ace, like a child at christmas, jumped over to the suit and climbed inside. Keira Marie heard something outside and ran to see. It was the Storm Hawks. "Dark Ace! Dark Ace!" She said, running back into the tunnel. "It's the Storm Hawks!"

"Climb on!" Dark Ace yelled from inside the suit. Keira Marie jumped on top of the suit and brushed her black hair aside so the red streak down the side was visibe again. Dark Ace moved the transformable suit forward and broke out of the tunnel, suprising the Storm Hawks. They were even more shocked when the suit stood up and Dark Ace became a thirty foot monster with Keira Marie on his shoulder.  
"Storm Hawks!" Dark Ace said. "How convienient. Saved me the trouble of having to hunt you down."

"We know about the suit, Dark Ace." Aerrow said. "What makes you think you can control it?"

"I'm no weak minded sky knight." Dark Ace replyed. There was a huge fight on the mountain until something came up. "Pure power. Mine to control, and nothing can-" Dark Ace was cut off when the suit needed more energy. Keira Marie herself was suprised how fast it needed more power.

They left the Storm Hawks and during the flight to the Terra Tundra, Keira Marie remembered the legend that the suit is 'cursed' and she didn't wat Dark Ace to go crazy. He seemed alright at the moment, so she just left it.

After they arrived at the Terra Tundras, Dark Ace started to act different and Keira Marie got concerned. "Dark Ace?"

"Yes." Dark Ace responded.

"Why don't you come out of the suit for a while?"

"Why don't I not?"

"You're all twitchy." Keira Marie said.

"No I'm not." Dark Ace protested from all the way up in the suit.

"Come out of there."

"No, I don't wanna."

Keira Marie sighed. "Please come out!"

"No!"

"GET OUT OF THAT SUIT RIGHT NOW, MISTER!"

"No!"

"I wasn't asking you..."

"You're not my mother, Keira Marie!"

"I don't care." Keira Marie said, putting her hands on her hips. "You're coming out of there!"

"No!" Dark Ace repeated. Keira Marie jumped on the leg of the suit and started to climb. "GET OFF ME!!" They started to attract the attention of the Talons around. "Get off me now!!!" Dark Ace screamed as he kicked Keira Marie away and she landed on her behind in the dirt. "Sorry..." Dark Ace said.

Later, Keira Marie came back to Dark Ace and looked up at him. "Out. NOW!"

"I'm not giving up pure power and there's nothing you can say or do to convince me otherwise!" Dark Ace scoffed.

"Oh, yes there is!" Keira Marie scoffed back. She turned her back and she heard Dark Ace ask her what she was doing and she turned around with a Twinky in her hand.

Dark Ace gasped. "I want the twinky."

Keira Marie smiled. "You have to come out to get it."

"Oh no." Dark Ace said. "I'm not falling for it." He walked away.

"Dang it." Keira Marie sighed.  
Later, Dark Ace turned around to see Keira Marie with her back turned to him. She turned her head to him. "Dark Ace, do you want these hot buns?"

Dark Ace blinked and his attention turned to his girlfriends backside. She had a good backside. "What? Sorry? What are you offering me?" He asked.

Keira Marie turned around with a plate of cinnamon buns. "These, I just made them...You gotta come out of the suit first."

"No!" Dark Ace, walking away again.

Keira Marie growled and handed the cinnimon buns to the Talon beside her. "Share them with the others..."  
Later, Keira Marie stomped towards Dark Ace with an angry look on her face. "DARK ACE! GET OUTTA THERE RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL, I'LL, I'LL...."

"You'll what?" Dark Ace asked.

Keira Marie sighed and walked away.  
Later, she came back. "Dark Ace." She called. "Look what you've reduced me too!" She dropped to her knees and folded her hands together. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! Come out of the suit. For me?" Dark Ace jus starred at Keira Marie with a scared look on his face. "You're right..." Keira Marie said before walking away. "This isn't me..." She got about half way to the base cabin when she stopped..."Maybe I need to be me to get him out...It'll be humiliating...but it will work..."

Later, Dark Ace was looking for more crystals to absorb, egnoring the Talons. He didn't want to know what they were wistling and barking about.

"Dark Ace!" Keira Marie called, in an odd tone.

"What is it now, Keira Marie. I;m not getting out."

"Turn around, I have to show you something..." Keira Marie purred.

"I'm not getting out." Dark Ace said as he turned the huge suit around. "You can't make-HOLY ATMOS, Keira Marie!"

Dark Ace looked down at Keira Marie, she was standing with her hand on her hip, wearing nothing but what she wore UNDER her clothes. A red sports bra with black sides and black boy-shorts with red lace sides. "Are you gonna come out now?" Keira Marie purred.

Dark Ace blinked rapidly and started to sweat. "Oh, whoa...Well, wow." Dark Ace stuttered. "No! I am stronger then that, Keira Marie!"

"Sure, you are..." Keira Marie sighed. "Come on...Come out of there."

"No!"

"GET OUT OF THE STUPID SUIT!" Keira Marie yelled. "I'll do anything!"

Dark Ace jumped out of the suit and left it there. "If anyone touches that! You're dead!" He yelled at all the Talons before he carried Keira Marie to the base office.

An hour later, Dark Ace and Keira Marie came out of the base cabin. "Can I have my suit back?" Dark Ace asked. "I got out and 'sent an hour with you'."

"And it was a great hour, Dark Ace." Keira Marie said. "Go get back in your suit, but don't crazy!"

Dark Ace squeeled and pulled his skirt on. "I love you." He gave Keira Marie a kiss on the lips and ran for his suit.

Half an hour later, a Talon came to Keira Marie. "Umm, Madam...Dark Ace is...."

"OH, FOR ATMOS SAKE!" Keira Marie yelled as she ran out of the cabin. As she was walking to Dark Ace she heard a Talon talking to him.

"Ummm, sir, there's an incomming call from Master Cyclonis."

"Take a message!" Dark Ace said before he aborbed another mine cart of crystals and too off for Terra Neon.

"I think this is getting a little out of hand..." Keira Marie said. "I guess we did it in there for nothing..."

"You what?" A Talon said.

"Back to work!" Keira Marie ordered.


End file.
